Most Definitely
by WannaBeRogue
Summary: Elle discovers emotions. Claire doesn't understand. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

"Something is most definitely wrong," Elle decided as she sat up in bed for what felt like the umpteenth time in the past six hours

**Warning:** Femslash.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heroes, anything related to Heroes or Webster's Dictionary.

**Author's Note:** I'm trying to write this in three parts, but it might end up just being two.

**Most Definitely**

Part One

"_Something is most definitely wrong,"_ Elle decided as she sat up in bed for what felt like the umpteenth time in the past six hours. She glanced at the alarm clock, hating the red lights for telling her she had only two hours left before she had to be up by six. With a slight groan she lies back down and shut her eyes, thoughts of the past month flying through her mind. It had been exactly one month since she began having trouble sleeping. At first, she had chalked up her lack of sleep to being over worked by the Company so she took a week off (which turned out to be three days off, after she decided that days off were boring). After that, she thought maybe she hadn't used enough of her powers lately and that maybe the lack of use could be the cause of not sleeping properly. Deciding this, she went out into an open field and started sending huge bolts of blue electricity into the sky. It certainly helped tire her out, however she was forced to stop once Mr. Bennett yelled at her for drawing too much unwanted attention. Apparently someone had reported that lightning storms appeared to be happening at random so Channel 5 news decided to hire a group of scientists to get to the bottom of it. After that, she only had one idea left, but as she didn't like that idea very much, she decided to ignore it unless something was _most definitely_ wrong… which was now the case.

Rolling over to glance at the clock she realized it had only been two more minutes. Not liking this, she electrocuted the alarm clock and rolled out of bed. She made her way down the hall towards the shower, finally giving in to the last thing she wanted to think of: Claire Bennett. The cause of Elle's poor sleep hygiene must be a direct result of Claire. _"Why?"_ Elle questioned herself as she turned on the water and hopped into the shower before the water was even hot. Shivering in the cold water she immediately thought of her long past with Claire.

One year and one month ago, Claire kissed Elle. They were on a mission for the Company and had finally defeated the bad guys but somehow, during the chaos of the fight, Elle had accidentally sent a bolt of electricity right through Claire's stomach. After wincing for a brief moment, Claire looked into Elle's eyes as her body began to heal itself. Elle still isn't sure what Claire saw in her eyes. Whatever it was, Claire seemed to like it because, despite the smell of burnt flesh and the smoke that was still floating off of her clothing, she crossed the room and kissed Elle. Elle kissed back and felt the familiar feeling of lust.

"_I like lust," _Elle thinks to herself with a sigh as she begins washing the soap out of her hair. _"Lust is easy to understand AND identify. If only the other feelings could be as easy as lust."_

The first time Elle felt anything more than lust for the younger woman was when she saw Claire being tortured by a small counterpart to the Company called the Society that had formed to discover the secrets to eternal life. Elle was only one of twenty people from the Company sent to find Claire and bring down the evil Society, but she was the first person to look Claire in the eyes once they did find her. The Society had separated Claire into five sections; right arm, left arm, right leg, left leg and torso. Just as they were about to cut off Claire's head, Elle blasted all of the doctors with an obscene amount of electricity. She killed all of them except for one just in case they could give information to the Company. Right after her justified killing spree Elle ran to Claire and began reattaching her limbs. Elle felt the new feeling when their eyes met and Claire smiled weakly at her.

"_What was that feeling?"_ her brow furrowed as she tried to bring that feeling back. _"I was out of breath, my pulse was racing and there was tightness in my chest. But once I saw Claire healing, that all went away. It was a release. It was… relief? But then, what I felt before must have been worry."_ Elle nodded her approval at this thought, finally figuring out one of her mystery emotions.

The other mystery emotion happened at the end of last month when the two women celebrated their one year anniversary with a homemade dinner prepared by Claire (which Elle was happy about because she hated cooking). After finishing their delicious meal the two moved on to have passionate sex.

"_But when I kissed her… it felt… more than just sex…"_

Afterwards, they lay in bed, limbs entwined and chests heaving up and down as they tried catching their breath. As their breathing slowed, Claire sat up and smiled down Elle. She kissed the top of Elle's head and whispered "I love you, Elle."

"I love you too, Claire." The words slipped out easily for the electric woman and she knew that that's what her mystery emotion was. It had to be. All of the worrying about Claire getting hurt, wanting to make Claire happy… didn't that mean she loved Claire?

Claire looked back down at Elle and smiled sadly. "No, you don't." She draped an arm across her lover and drifted off to sleep, not seeing the pondering look that haunted Elle's face.

"_I do love her."_ Elle turned off the shower and grabbed her towel. She needed to wake up Claire. She quickly dressed herself, grabbed her car keys and drove to Claire's apartment. Not hesitating for even a second, she rang the doorbell. After waiting for maybe two seconds, she rang it again… and again… and again… and a-

"Are you kidding me? What the hell is your-"Claire stopped shouting and immediately relaxed at the sight of Elle standing on her doorstep. "God, I thought it was the neighbor's kid again. Is everything alright?"

"No." Elle hurriedly grabbed Claire and walked them into the living room. With a sigh she plopped herself down onto the couch, pulling a bewildered Claire with her.

"What's-"

"I love you Claire." Elle stated it. She no longer questioned what the feeling was. She knew, and no matter what Claire said, she would always know what this new feeling of love felt like.

Claire sighed, a slight smile on her face as she said, "No, you don't."

"Yeah, I'm certain that I do."

"No, you really don't Elle." Claire was talking to Elle almost as though she was a child, and Elle was beginning to grow frustrated. According to all of the romance novels she had been reading, declarations of love did not usually end up turning into this kind of conversation.

"**Yes** I **do**, _Claire_."

"I wish you could, but, well, you just don't."

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot feel!" Elle stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. "I know that I love you! I might be extremely furious with you at this moment, but there is this other feeling inside of me. No matter how angry at you, how annoyed I am by you, how much I feel uncomfortable with you, the other feeling is still there. It's more powerful than all the other feelings I can identify. I've described my feelings to several doctors and nothing is wrong with me. I've ruled out having bad thyroids, influenza, and cancer, even _attention deficit disorder!_ Anything you can possibly think of that could ever be physically wrong with me, I've ruled out."

Claire just looked on in amazement as Elle continued with her unexpected outburst.

"I've looked it up, Claire. I've read all of the stories, all of the poems and they all describe how I feel when I'm with you; how everything is clear and wonderful and I feel this light inside of me with every look you send my way. When I'm not with you I feel empty inside, like some sort of darkness has eaten the light that used to be there. I don't like it when you're hurting, especially if I'm the one who causes you pain and I've never felt that about anyone. When you smile... I melt inside and I don't care. If I can cause you to feel the same light that I feel inside of me, then I never want to stop being with you. When I'm with you I feel… I feel… love. I love you, Claire!"

Silence engulfed the room and Claire just sat on the couch, not sure what to say, but mildly aware that her mouth was open. She closed it and looked down into her fidgeting hands. Elle sighed and realized that she also felt nervous (_"Or is it worried?"_ she quickly thought to herself) that she was loosing Claire so she desperately grasped for more proof. "I've looked it up in Webster's Dictionary too and it says that-"

"Elle stop." A brief pause lingered on the air before Claire looked up into Elle's eyes, full of tears. "I'm so sorry, Elle. I haven't been fair to you at all."

And with that, Claire stood up, grabbed her keys and walked barefoot out of her own apartment.

Elle was left sitting on the couch extremely confused, because this part of love was most definitely _not_ in Webster's Dictionary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** Femslash.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heroes, anything related to Heroes or Webster's Dictionary.

**Author's Note:** I'm trying to write this in three parts, but it might end up just being two. Also, I'm trying to explain more in this chapter and go slower instead of rushing straight through the plot.

**Most Definitely**

Part Two

Claire Bennett was most definitely lost. After listening in shock as Elle, beautiful Elle, described her feelings of love, Claire had to leave. Grabbing her car keys she ran down the hallway of her apartment complex, not even bothering to stop the stupid neighbor kid from ringing yet another person's doorbell. The concrete of the parking lot cut into her feet yet she hardly noticed as she immediately healed. She just knew she needed to get away and think. Hurriedly climbing into her vehicle, she fumbled with the keys and then, after three attempts, jammed them into the ignition. Within two seconds she was speeding down the street, not sure which direction to go, and not quite caring enough to figure out a destination. For the first ten minutes her mind could barely remember to breathe. After getting that basic skill under control she realized she had run quite a few red lights. She quickly glanced around, searching for red and blue flashing lights. Once she established that she had not gotten caught, she smiled slightly as she remembered Elle's fabulous saying, "No cops, no stops."

Elle.

Claire squeezed her steering wheel in a death grip as all of the night's events caught up with her. She immediately felt terrible. Elle had stormed into her apartment, poured out her soul to Claire, and Claire just ran away. She left Elle all alone, probably confused and most likely hurt beyond belief. Tears began welling up in Claire's eyes, realizing she was the cause of Elle's pain. "_How has this happened? What went wrong?"_

She knew how this had happened. It had started a long time ago, back when she was still new to the Company. She had been sent on a few missions with Elle and each time she felt the electric woman watching over her, tingles were sent down her spine. Claire grew to feel comfortable with Elle, grateful for her protectiveness. For the longest time, she thought it was just appreciation she felt for the older woman, but all of that changed on their eleventh mission.

There had been twelve heavily armed men surrounding a large crate full of "confidential material", as Mr. Bennett had informed the two gifted women. Apparently, that was all they were to know about the object of the mission. There goal was to go in, try not to be discovered, take the crate and return it to the Company. Easy enough, right? Unfortunately, they were not informed about just how many guards there were going to be, or the weapons they possessed, or the hidden security cameras that made it nearly impossible to sneak in. The guards attacked Claire and Elle, forcing the two women to fight back. As always, Elle got a little excited and began increasing the voltage she was shooting the men with. As the last one fell to the ground, Elle accidentally shot too much electricity through him, and apparently through Claire as well.

That was when Claire saw it. The look of absolute horror and fear in Elle's eyes, the look of guilt, confirming in Claire that Elle really did have the capability to care about her. As her stomach began to heal itself Claire patted out the flames still crawling up her clothing and crossed the room to stand in front of the slightly taller woman. Not exactly knowing what she might be getting herself into, Claire took a chance, tilted her head up, and gently planted a kiss on Elle's lips. After a brief moment, Claire was going to pull away before she felt pressure being applied to her lips as she realized Elle was returning her kiss. Slowly bringing one hand up to cup Elle's cheek, she felt the kiss grow stronger as one arm snaked its way around the back of her neck while a roaming hand brushed her ribs before settling on her lower back. She could feel the heat rising inside of her just like she felt it radiating from the body in front of her. Gradually she broke the kiss, feeling Elle softly bite her lower lip as she leisurely pulled away. Claire rested her forehead against Elle's as she whispered in a breathless voice, "We can't do this here."

Elle nodded in agreement, even though her body told her to continue, her mind knew that having sex in a room full of twelve dead bodies was not a good, or appropriate idea. Without saying a word, she grabbed the crate and followed Claire back to their car.

Claire could hardly see the road in front of her; her eyes were too full of tears. Sniffling, she remembered the conversations she had with her father after telling him of her feelings for Elle.

"Dad, I need to tell you something." Claire had been standing in his office. She had arrived early to work; knowing now was the only time to catch her father alone.

"You can tell me anything, pumpkin, you know that." He put down his paperwork and gave her his undivided attention.

"I just thought you should know…" Her sleeves were going to rip if she continued to fidget with them but she was far too nervous to notice. "I'm kind of… falling in love… with Elle…"

Mr. Bennett frowned and looked down at his desk, slowly taking off his glasses. He had known for a very long time that Claire was attracted to other women, and he had absolutely no problem with that. If anything, it meant no unwanted pregnancies. What he was _not_ alright with was the fact that Claire was falling for an unfeeling, dangerous, electric woman who could not return her affections.

"Dad…?" She was going to burst if he didn't say anything soon.

"Claire Bear," he sighed. "I understand that you might think you love her. That's perfectly fine, but I don't want to see you get hurt and I _know_ that if you let yourself explore your feelings for her, she will break your heart."

"How can you be so sure?" Her voice was barely a whisper and she could feel her eyes begin to water but she refused to let herself cry. Her father stood up from his desk and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"I know this, because Elle can't feel, honey. No matter how much you love her, how much you might think she loves you, she's incapable of feeling love. I'm sorry, but it's just the way she is." He sighed before adding on, "I won't even think about trying to stop you from pursuing a relationship with Elle. I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into."

Sniffling, Claire pulled out of her father's arms. "I understand. Thanks dad." Feeling very defeated she walked out of his office, not noticing the sad look upon her father's face. After walking randomly through the seemingly quiet building, Claire decided to go for a drive to clear her mind. Arriving at the parking garage she climbed into her car, not noticing the slight movement behind her. Just as she put on her seatbelt and adjusted her mirror she felt something go right through the back of her skull. That was the last thing she remembered.

The first thing Claire noticed as she began to wake up was that her back was freezing and that wherever she was; the lights were way too bright. Just as her eyes were beginning to adjust to the absurd lighting, she felt a sharp pain working its way into her arm. Eyes popping open she was shocked to find several men in scrubs and white medical masks holding saws and what appeared to be some sort of welding device that emitted blue flames. All she could do was watch on in horror as they began to saw and burn off her limbs one by one. Despite her desire to pass out from the pain, she realized that they were pumping some kind of chemicals into the vein in her head that must be responsible for her consciousness. The pain was excruciating and lasted for what seemed like hours, maybe even days. Fear welled up inside of her as she realized that the entire time she was being tortured, not one word had been uttered by the men in white masks. The fear intensified as she felt them begin to cut into her throat. Her eyes shut as she prayed for a miracle that would save her from the pain she was in.

Her eyes opened as the man cutting her throat stopped, knife still in her throat. The door was open and a shocked Elle stood in the doorway. There was a brief pause of absolute silence before all hell broke loose. Elle sent huge bolts of blue lighting at the doctors. They screamed as the electricity cut through them, fried blood splattering against the walls. The last doctor's eyes were wide with panic as Elle looked at him, rage filling her entire body. Clearly restraining herself, she burned off his legs but managed to keep him alive.

Elle immediately ran to Claire, unshackling her limbs and putting them back together. Claire closed her eyes and sighed as her body began healing itself. She felt a trembling hand caress her face and as she looked up into Elle's eyes, she saw a mixture of emotions. Playing across the older woman's face were sorrow, fear, and relief. It took Claire a few moments to realize that Elle had tears streaming down her face. Pulling the younger woman into her arms, Elle whispered, "I thought I was going to lose you."

Thinking back to that experience, hands loosening on the steering wheel, Claire wondered why she hadn't realized then that Elle was full of emotions. Why she had let her conversation with her father influence her more than her gut feeling that Elle really could love her, Claire had no idea. All she knew was that she had not been fair to Elle by not believing in her, especially after her speech that had happened earlier that night. Claire was so lost in thought; she hardly noticed the sun beginning to rise until she saw a flash of blue light a little ways in the distance.

Elle. She needed to go to Elle.

Applying more pressure to the pedal Claire sped to where she was seeing more and more blue lightning shoot from the ground. After a few minutes Claire arrived to the beach that the two of them used to go to all the time in summer, but stayed away from during the winter due to the harsh cold that blew in off the coast. Getting out of her car, tightly wrapping her clothes around her shivering body, Claire watched Elle for a few moments, thinking of what she could possibly say to apologize to the electric woman. Eventually, she took a deep breath and walked towards her love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** Femslash.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heroes, anything related to Heroes or Webster's Dictionary.

**Author's Note:** This is the last part.

**Most Definitely**

Part Three

Tossing up yet another romance novel, Elle sighed before sending a huge bolt of lightning at it. The book instantly caught fire, every word written on the pages being obliterated. Elle stood, digging her feet deeper into the cool sand as she watched the ashes float gently towards the earth, the sunrise providing a calming background to the suspended remains. Maybe everyone had been right. Maybe she really couldn't feel and all of her declaration of love to Claire had been a lie she had just told herself.

_No,_ she thought, frowning at the cover of another novel of love. _No, I do love her. _Her brow furrowed further as she thought back to all the stress love had brought her in the past month. Tears welled up in her eyes, not from sorrow this time, not from confusion, but out of shear anger and frustration. She hurled the book into the sky and sent masses of electricity through the helpless novel as she declared loudly, "I _hate_ love."

"Why?"

Elle whirled around so quickly she could have sworn she over rotated her neck. Claire stood behind her, eyes wide and bloodshot; clear signs of crying. Without hesitating, Elle answered Claire, her voice still full of irritation.

"It confuses me."

"It confuses everyone." Claire smiled slightly, trying to lighten the mood. "Confusion should be the definition of love."

'Well it's not," Elle declared, throwing up another book, sending a bolt of lightning through it without even glancing up. The ashes drifted over both of the women as Elle continued. "According to Webster's Dictionary, love has many definitions. Love can mean "warm attachment, enthusiasm or devotion." It can mean "unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another." My favorite descriptions of love are "based on admiration, benevolence, or common interests" and "affection and tenderness felt by lovers." She glanced down at her pile of books and picked up Webster's Dictionary. "A lot of good this did me," she muttered before heaving the thick book into the air, frying it and ignoring the ashes that were now cascading down like heavy snowflakes.

"Elle," Claire moved towards the pained woman, only to have Elle turn her back on her.

"It hurts me so much that you don't believe me, Claire." Her voice shook with those words, tears now streaming quietly down her face. Despite her desperate attempts to not let herself succumb to her emotions, Elle couldn't help letting out an anguished sob as her shoulders began to shake.

Claire refused to stand there helplessly while her lover broke down in front of her. Closing the distance between them, she gently turned Elle around before wrapping her arms around the shaking woman. She tenderly ran her fingers over the delicate blonde hair, making soothing shushing noises as she lowered them slowly to the white sand. Pulling back a little ways she kissed away the slowing tears, hands on the sides of Elle's face.

"I love you so much, Elle."

"And I love _you_, Claire. Why can't you just accept that?" The sobs began to start up again, but Claire hushed them by covering the quivering lips. The kiss was supple, yielding, almost. She pulled away again, looking at the closed eyes of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"I do believe you, Elle, and I am so sorry I caused you this much pain." Now her own eyes were beginning to glaze over with tears. "Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you."

Elle pulled the younger woman into a strong hug before whispering fiercely into her ear, "You could never do anything that I wouldn't forgive you for. I love you too much to do that Claire."

Claire pulled back and looked up into the other woman's eyes. "You love me."

"Yes, with all my heart."

Claire closed her eyes again as she let Elle's love sink into her. Feeling the warm embrace of the woman holding her, she let the sensation of love flood her mind, her body, her spirit.

Before she had the chance to open her eyes, she felt the warmth of gentle lips softly graze over her mouth. The tenderness that Elle was using for this kiss was not lost on Claire. She knew that this was not a kiss of pure passion, or lust. It was a kiss of love, and that made it the best kiss Claire had ever received in her life. Applying slightly more pressure into the kiss than Elle had before, she was rewarded with the softest of moans, a noise that sent shivers down her spine. Soon, the two women began opening and closing their mouths in unison, all senses shut off as they continued their tender embrace.

After a while, the two women broke for air, foreheads resting against each other as Claire whispered, "It's been a long night. Let's go back to my house." Elle nodded in agreement and they soon found their way back to Claire's apartment. Getting undressed they both collapsed into Claire's bed, limbs wrapping around each other.

As Elle felt Claire's breathing begin to slow down as she quickly drifted off to sleep, Elle smiled as she thought, _this is most definitely right._


End file.
